Anything but Ordinary
by Shadowlocke Prime
Summary: Sector Seven made the mistake of experimenting on Shade, Talon and Ghost. Three girls who are anything but ordinary, although they try to pass themselves off as exactly that. On the run from the government since their escape in 1949, they live in constant fear of being found while still trying to appear human. Will they succeed or will they be captured and brought back?
1. Prologue

Sorry, it seems that I accidently overwrote this with the first chapter. This is the prologue... really, it's just an idea I had and I had to get it out of my head. It turned into a story... one I have no idea when I'll finish.

* * *

She whimpered as she looked around her, curling in on herself the best she could as she was dragged down a hallway. She was scared, hungry, and cold. This place didn't look inviting at all, and the people currently dragging her down the hall only frightened her more. The fact that they had dragged her off the streets only made things worse.

Whimpering more as she was tossed into a cold and damp room, she stumbled into a corner and curled up. As she curled up, she looked around the room, noticing several other children in the room. Most of them looked similar to her. Not in physical appearance, but in the appearance that they had been dragged off the streets and they were cold and hungry.

There had to be at least two dozen kids here. She couldn't help but wonder what the people who had grabbed her wanted with so many children. Curling up in a tighter ball and starting to drift to sleep as her stomach growled angrily, she had no idea that she'd find her answer soon enough, or that most of the children here would be dead in less than a year.


	2. The Last Three Survivors

Here's the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but I'm working on it. I'm still new to the whole Transformers fanfiction gig... I've been a Transfan tor years, and yet I've only just thought of writing stories for it. But joy! Today I got all three movies! I'm going to watch them and make sure I don't make any mistakes by accident with my story... it's been a few years since I last watched any of the movies. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

****"..." = talking

_Italics_ = thoughts

**13 years later…**

She screamed and thrashed around on the dissection table she was strapped down to as she was experimented on once again. You'd think that after thirteen years of this, either she'd grow used to the pain or the people here would grow tired of it. But it still continued, day after day. Today the good doctors (note the sarcasm) had decided to try slicing her up more. They had somehow managed to get a few shards off of the giant cube in the hanger across the way and they were now slicing her open and decided to put one of the damn shards into the poor girl… and it hurt like a mother fragger! Mostly because they were being careless while slicing the girl's chest open and nicked her heart. She also didn't think that the shard was supposed to mix with human autonomy. The fact that they were pushing energy from the giant cube into her at the same time only made the pain ten times worse. She shuddered as she heard her sisters on the other two dissection tables in the room screaming as well. The three of them were the only survivors from the approximately two dozen kids that had been brought in thirteen years ago. They didn't know why they were the only ones that survived, but they were grateful they were still alive, and at the same time wishing they'd died like all the others. She gave a shuttered gasp as the pain finally stopped, falling limp against the table and turning her head to the left.

"EN06 is alive and stable." A male's voice called out from her left, near the dissection table on her left.

"EN13 is alive and stable." Another male's voice near her head said.

"EN26 is alive and stable." A female's voice called out from near the dissection table on her right.

"Good, move them back to their cell then." Another female's voice called out from near the door.

She groaned as she felt the straps holding her down being undone, two similar groans coming from her sisters as she felt someone lift her and carry her back to their cell. A grunt of pain escaped her as they were dumped on the floor. She heard her sister's bodies hit the floor behind her. Turning and whimpering as pain spiked through her, she crawled over to the two of them. They weren't really her sisters, she didn't have any family by blood as far as she knew, but since being brought here thirteen years ago, they started seeing each other as sisters.

"Ghost, Talon, are you two okay?" the girl whispered softly.

The two other girl's mismatched eyes opened slowly as they scooted closer to her, Talon's scarlet and crimson eyes and Ghost's azure and cobalt eyes meeting her own mismatched wild violet and lavender orbs.

"Y-y-yeah… we're f-f-fine Shade." Ghost muttered softly as she pressed herself against Shade. Talon gave a soft nod, her cold, hard eyes softening a bit as she pressed against the girl as well.

"Just… hurting a b-bit Shade… but w-we'll b-be fine…"

Shade sighed as the two snuggled against her, wrapping an arm around Ghost as Talon rested her head against Shade's shoulder.

"Good…" Shade whispered as her eyes started to close.

"Are y-you o-okay Shade?"

Shade let one eye crack open and she looked at the small girl in her arms, nodding slowly. Ghost gave a small smile before snuggling into Shade's chest, her eyes closing as she drifted to sleep. Shade could hear Talon's breathing even out as she drifted to sleep as well, and as Shade's eyes drifted shut and she clenched Ghost to her tighter, one thought drifted through her mind, although the girl honestly didn't expect it to be answered. She'd been sending that same plea for about twelve years.

_Tron… Spark… help us, please._


	3. Escape

Here's the second chapter. I know it's rather short again, but I'm still working on that. My muse is being rather stubborn. I hope you guys enjoy it though.

* * *

"..." speaking

_Italics = mental communication_

_**Bold Italics = Tron**_

_Underline Italics = Spark_

The sound of the door to their cell slamming open jolted Shade awake and she groaned. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Ghost being ripped out of her arms and Talon being torn away from her back. A snarl ripped from her raw throat as she felt herself being lifted and she tried to get free, even though she knew she was too weak. She hadn't eaten in a while, and the constant torture the doctors here called tests didn't help matters. The three of them were dragged out of their cell, Ghost and Talon barely even awake, and Shade assumed they were being brought back to their dissection tables again. Shade's eyes widened and she cried out as they were dragged passed the room with the dissection tables though. Her cry snapped Talon and Ghost awake completely, making them look around. Their eyes widened as well once they saw they had passed their torture room. There'd only be one reason for them to pass their usual torture room, and none of them liked it. Another door further down the hall opened, and the three girls were all tossed in and the door closed behind them before they could move. Talon and Ghost clung to Shade tightly, and Shade glared at the only window in the place. It wouldn't do any good to attack it though. They'd already learned that… it had a shield around it that deflected any attempts to attack they made. Ghost and Talon huddled together against Shade as they glared at the window, watching as the doctor behind it picked up a remote. Ghost and Talon tensed and squeezed their eyes shut as a surge of energy coursed through the room before hitting the three girls, making all three of them scream in pain. For a few minutes Ghost and Talon kept a tight hold on Shade before they finally released her, falling onto their backs and convulsing as the power surged through them. Shade followed them soon after, but her eyes never left the doctor. She kept glaring at him in hatred as the three of them lay convulsing on the ground. The slag-sucking glitch only pumped more energy into them, making them scream louder and tears began to pour from Shade's eyes. Oh Primus it hurt! She wanted it to stop!

"Tron! Please Tron, make it stop, make it stop! Spark, Tron, please!"

Both Ghost and Talon echoed Shade's last sentence, tears pouring from their eyes in utter agony as they convulsed on the floor.

_**Just hold on my Sparklings. Hold on just a little longer.**_

The three girls whimpered in pain but nodded slightly. Finally the energy being pumped into them stopped, and moments later so did the pain.

_**Do you wish to get out my Sparklings? Do you wish to be free?**_

_Yes!_

It was an immediate answer all three of them gave to the one they called Tron, one of the only two who actually cared for them.

_**Then free yourselves. Talon, my dear Sparkling, use your gift. Slaughter the fools that dare to harm you. Free yourselves my Sparklings.**_

Shade could see Talon's eyes glowing faintly. Now, normally she wasn't a violent person. She hated killing. But these so called doctors had pushed her and her sisters over the limit. From what little Shade remembered from being outside this place, doctors were supposed to heal. These guys didn't do that, they hurt. Talon and Ghost both looked at Shade, a question in their eyes. Narrowing her eyes, Shade nodded, and Talon grinned sickly, pushing herself to her feet just as the door opened. Moving quickly, she rushed the doctors entering the room. If one looked closely, they could see the nails on her fingers lengthen a bit and turn harder than steel as she struck out at the doctors, tearing out their throats in an easy strike. As Talon took down the doctors, Shade helped Ghost to her feet and the two of them limped after Talon as they supported each other.

Ghost and Shade limped after Talon for what felt like hours as she took out any person they came across. In reality, it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes.

_Take a left here Sparklings. You'll be free soon._

All three girls sighed. They hadn't run into anybody for the last few minutes, but they were thankful they'd be free.

_Thank you Spark._

Shade heard a light laughter in my mind and she looked at her sisters.

_You're my Sparklings. Of course I'm going to help you. I just wish there had been another way… and that you hadn't been hurt so._

Shade smiled softly as the three girls stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in thirteen years.

_It's okay Spark. It's not your fault, and it can't be helped. What's done is done. The past can't be undone, we can only look forward to the future and make a better tomorrow._

_Such wise words for only a Sparkling. Be careful Sparklings. You're free now, but the world is a harsh place._

_**Take care of yourselves my Sparklings, and look after each other. We'll meet in the future, be certain of it.**_

Shade smiled a little and looked at her sisters, using one of the things they had picked up from Tron and Spark.

"Yes, we will. Until all are one Tron, Spark."

Ghost and Talon echoed her words and the three sisters quickly left the area behind, with only two voices echoing in their thoughts.

_Until all are one Sparklings._

_**Until all are one my Sparklings**_

* * *

_****_If anyone can figure out who Tron and Spark are, I'll dedicate my next chapter to them. I think Spark is rather obvious, and Tron really shouldn't be too hard to figure out... but my brother, who is an avid Transfan, had to ask me who they were, which is actually sort of pathetic.


	4. Sibling Bonding

Okay, I know that it's still not very long, but I'm working on that. My muse is still giving me problems on this story... and it's being gang-raped by plot bunnies that are dead set on making me write a couple other Transformers stories. One it about a couple of kids that end up in the Bay-verse and the other is about someone who becomes the new vessel for the All Spark after it and Megsy are offed in Mission City.

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to TheGhost129, who managed to guess who Tron and Spark are. Thank you for reviewing all my chapters, you have no idea how much it means to me that someone out there tells me how much they like my work.

And I also would like to thank Madsluads for your review to my last chapter. You got Spark right, and good guess on Tron... but that's not it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story though. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh should also mention that this chapter is set 58 years after the last one.

* * *

Mismatched wild violet and lavender eyes slowly opened, a groan escaping the owner of said eyes. A young girl that looked about seventeen sighed as she sat up, looking around her room. A small smile crossed her face as she saw her sisters still sleeping in their beds and she slowly got up, thinking about the dream she just had.

_It's been a long time since I dreamed of Tron or Spark, let alone about… that. I wonder if Ghost or Talon dreamed of them too._

Shaking her head, the girl entered her bathroom, turning on the hot water for a shower. Pulling off her nightgown, she stepped into the hot water as she continued to think on her dream, her morning routine coming to her by habit by now. Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried off, exiting the bathroom as she dried her waist length silver-white hair.

"Slag it Shade! Don't you have any sense of decency?"

Shade blinked and pulled the towel away from her head, letting her look at the person who spoke. Talon stood right in front of her, cheeks bright red as her sister gazed at her naked body. Shade rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We're sisters Talon, and it's not like we haven't seen what we've all got to offer before."

Talon's cheeks burned brighter, making Shade grin as she walked past the other girl.

"Go take your shower Talon. Is Ghost awake?"

Talon grumbled and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"She's still in bed!"

Shade snickered as she heard the shout from the bathroom and headed into the bedroom she shared with her sisters, quickly pulling out a pair of white low rise flare cut jeans, a lavender boob tube, a pair of white elbow length fingerless gloves and a matching pair of undergarments from the dresser and pulling them on before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

She was just putting a large plate of pancakes, a plate of bacon and a bowel of fruit salad on the table when she heard a loud shriek come from upstairs. Sighing and shaking her head, a small smile crossed her face as she pulled a jug of orange juice out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

Not even two minutes later she heard footsteps storming down the stairs and a dripping wet Ghost stormed into the kitchen, followed closely by Talon.

"Shaaaaaaade! Talon threw cold water on me!"

Shade did her best to hide her smile and to muffle her snicker, she really did… but it slipped out anyways. Ghost glared at her and Shade finally burst out laughing at the resemblance Ghost was giving to a soaked and pissed off cat.

"Y-y-y-you sh-sh-should-a g-got up th-the first t-time y-ya were t-told ta th-then!" she finally managed to say through her laughter.

Ghost deflated and sat down at the table. She could never stay made at Shade. Sighing, the three ate breakfast before Ghost went upstairs and changed out of her wet pajamas.

Once she was done, Ghost ran back down the stairs and she and Talon stood in front of Shade for inspection. Shade looked her sisters over.

Ghost was wearing white high rise flare cut jeans with azure blue tee-shirt and white elbow length gloves on her hands. She wore her damp, waist-length, bluish-white hair in a braid, an azure hair tie at the end.

Talon was wearing a pair of white classic rise flare cut jeans, a scarlet tang top and a pair of white fingerless gloves. Her waist length, ivory white hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a scarlet hair tie. Shade nodded as she finished inspecting her sisters.

"You're good to go. Hurry up and grab your bags. We gotta hurry if we don't want to be late for school."

Ghost's eyes widened and a squeak escaped her as she ran out of the room. Talon rolled her eyes at her sister's actions and followed her, Shade following at a more sedated pace into the front room. Ghost was running around, her eyes wide in panic. Shade sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"What's wrong Ghost?"

Ghost looked at Shade, her normal pearl white colored skin the color of her name sake.

"My presentation for genealogy! I can't find it! Mr. Hosney is gonna kill me if I don't present it today!"

Talon rolled her eyes. Mr. Hosney was an ass to the three girls, but he wouldn't really kill Ghost – just fail her completely. Shade sighed and shook her head.

"It's in your backpack. You left it in the back yard last night. I picked it up and put it in your bag. Now will you stop freaking out and hurry up?"

Ghost sighed and nodded, running upstairs to grab her backpack as Talon grabbed hers from by the front door. Shade grabbed hers from the kitchen counter as Ghost and Talon met her back in the front room.

Talon tossed Shade and Ghost their trench coats, pulling on her own crimson trench coat as Shade pulled on her violet one and Ghost pulled on her cobalt coat. While Ghost buttoned the third button down, both Talon and shade left their trench coats open.

Talon and Ghost looked at Shade and Shade nodded to them as the three pulled on their backpacks. Talon and Ghost stepped up to Shade, wrapping an arm around Shade's waist as the girl closed her eyes.

Letting out her breath slowly, Shade felt the shadows wrap around her and her sisters, the other two watching Shade as darkness closed around them for a few moments before sunlight was suddenly pouring over them and Shade opened her eyes again.

Once Shade opened her eyes, Talon and Ghost stepped away from Shade and the three walked up the path to Marshall Fundamental High School.


End file.
